Point of No Return
by JainaSolo18
Summary: I hate you,' I spat, my voice deathly calm. A modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast. Rated for language. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Point of No Return**

**Summary**: "Rapidly I blinked my eyes, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. 'I hate you,' I spat, my voice deathly calm." A modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast fairy tale. Please R&R.

At the sight of him approaching, my heart leapt into my throat. A breath of wind whistled through my hair, blowing stray strands into my eyes. I didn't bother to push them away, momentarily entranced by the intensity burning bright in his eyes.

Rays of moonlight rained down upon the gardens, tinting them with a silvery glow, Aside from the occasional _hoot _of an owl flying overhead, the gurgling creek flowing nearby, and the screeching cricket music, a still and quiet atmosphere filled the air.

Without a word, he entered the gazebo and knelt before me, grasped my hands in his, lightly rubbing their backs and lifting his eyes up to my face. Silently I stared at our joined hands, unable to explain the rapid pounding of my heart against my chest.

"Ryan," I hissed when I finally regained the ability to speak. "W-what are you doing here?"

He just sat there steadily observing me without speaking while playing with one of my dangling earrings. Absently his hand moved to the side of my face, stroking my cheek. Unconsciously I caught his hand and leaned into the caress. My body trembled as I tentatively reached up and brushed my fingers across his skin. His eyes held mine as he slowly curled his fingers around my neck. My breathing grew horse as he bent his head to the side, brushing his lips against mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my eyes involuntarily closed. Impulsively one of his hands reached out, massaging my hair. A passion, unlike any I had ever witnessed, broke out between us.

As he slowed the kiss down to a caress, he brushed the hair off my face. Slowly my eyes fluttered open and I stared up at him, breathing heavily. Lifting my fingers, I absently touched my lips still burning with the feel of his. Dilated eyes gazed back at me, a hint of anticipation lingering in their depths.

"Daphne," he whispered huskily. "I love you."

The air whooshed out of my lungs as I started up at him, blinking rapidly. He loved me? He _loved_ me? Swallowing hard, I shifted my gaze towards the heavens. Glancing back, I found his eyes transfixed on mine, waiting for an answer, but what could I say?

Of all the people for me to fall in love with, why did it have to be _him_? Squeezing my eyes shut, my mind drifted back in time.

"_Daphne, I've seen the kind of guys you hang out with," Ryan J. Scott jeered tauntingly, shaking his head sadly, cornering me against the trunk of a nearby tree. "But I'm the only _man_ you've met."_

_Disgusted, I rolled my eyes, snorting. Briefly, my eyes flickered over his lean, tanned, and muscular body. Thick, silkily blond strands of hair covered his icy blue eyes. Every girl in school had fallen prey to his charms, swooning every time he entered the room. No matter where he ventured, he always had a group of five or six girls fawning over him. Just who does he think he is? Casanova?_

_Normally after school, I walked home with my girl friends, but they had abandoned me and gone out with their boyfriends. Although I envied them, I did enjoy the feeling last bits of summer warmth caress my skin. Absently I adjusted my backpack, causing my shirt to ride up. As I pulled it down, I pressed my lips together, wondering if any guy would ever spare a second glance my way. Compared to the girls Ryan and half the male population chased, I was just a boring, know-it-all, stubborn, misfit._

_Tucking a stray strand of dark blond hair behind my ear, I blinked as the wind tousled and scattered the lifeless leaves, already a golden auburn, across the ground. Occasionally the passing of a car shattered the silence, but otherwise the neighborhood seemed deserted, at least until _he_ showed up._

"_At least my boyfriend's a gentleman, which is more than I can say for you," I shot back tartl, shaking my previous thoughts away._

_He smirked. "Daphne, you're never going to have a boyfriend," he mocked, laying a hand on my shoulder. "It's a shame really," briefly he paused, slowly eyeing my figure. I flinched at the unhidden hunger and desire blazing in his gaze, unconsciously wrapping my arms around my waist. "It's a shame," he repeated softer this time as he stepped closer, lightly caressing my cheek before sliding his finger down my neck seductively, " because maybe if you got some…." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_Inhaling sharply, I wrenched myself from his grasp, my mouth moving soundlessly. How dare he! How DARE he! Angrily I glared at him, my cheeks flushed red, flaming and burning with embarrassment, as he stood there, his head thrown back, his laughter mixed in with the shrill shrieks of his fan club. Unconsciously my fists clenched and unclenched. Just who did he think he was? _

"_Maybe you can fool the girls in this school," I hissed, my voice shaking from suppressed ange,. "but I know who and what you really are: you're a cold, cruel, self-centered, arrogant, conceited, egotistical, dimwitted loser!"_

_Abruptly the laughter died in his eyes, his expression darkening. A collected gasp rippled through the girls present. Although I noticed the angry splotches of red rising in his cheeks, the dangerous, murderous glint in his eyes, his fists clenching at his side, and his lips pinched in a firm line, all telltale hints of his anger ready to explode, I ignore it. It was high time someone put this spoiled brat, who thought he could do whatever he wanted, in his place._

"_You play around with girls' hearts, making them feel special, until you decide to drop them and pursue a new victim. Well, grow up, Ryan! Women these days are looking for _real_ men…not immature little boys, like you!"_

_Snarling, he raised his hand and before I say anything else, his palm connected with the side of my face, the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh hung in the air. Hesitantly I took a step back, resisting the urge to press my fingers against my cheek, still stinging from the burning sensation of being hit._

"_You don't know anything about me," he growled, violently shoving me backwards. "Just stay away from me bitch!"_

_My eyes widened and I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. Never in all fifteen years of my life had I even been called that before. Rapidly I blinked my eyes, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. However, as I closed my eyes, a single tear, followed closely by another, spilled over and began making its way down my cheek._

"_Aw, poor baby," several girls taunted in mock sweet voices, "not going to cry, are you?"_

"_If you ever come near or touch me again, I will personally cut off your little man and feed it to your adoring fan club," I spat, my voice deathly calm, my gaze focusing mainly on Ryan._

_Stiffening, a fleeting expression of nervousness flickered in his gaze, before it disappeared to be replaced with a smirk. "Is that a threat, Daphne?" he taunted, momentarily amused._

"_It's a warning," I barked, spitefully my eyes narrowing. "Stay away from me."_

_Then without giving him a chance to respond, I spun around on my heel, stalking towards my home. Throwing open the door, I slammed it shut, hurled my backpack on the couch, and screamed. As the shrill sound ricocheted through the otherwise deserted house, my dog, Tora, flinched, slowly backing away, her tail uncurling before she scampered from the room, the jingling of her license echoing as she scurried down the hall._

"_Stupid dog," I grumbled to myself, heading for my room._

_Not bothering to close my door, I sank down onto my bed, the mattress shifting under my weight, and sighed. Stay away from me bitch! Unexpectedly Ryan's words flashed through my mind and I flinched. As tears again threatened to spill, I collapsed helplessly across my bed, squeezing my eyes shut as they rolled down both my cheeks and onto my pillow. Unconsciously I clutched my bed sheets in tight wads, as my vision blurred, while lying there, my heart scarred, torn, and bleeding from unseen wounds._

_Some time later, at the sound of the dead bolt turning accompanied by the sound of our dogs barking, I knew my parents were home. Numbly, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and hurried towards the bathroom, flicking on the light as I closed the door behind me. Glancing in the mirror, I winced at my tear-stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes reflecting back at me. Sniffling, I grabbed a nearby towel, threw it over my shoulder, switched on the faucet, cupped my hands under the running water, and splashed it over my face, hoping to erase the traces of having been crying._

"_Daphne, honey, are you in there?" Mom called through the door as she lightly rapped on the door with her nails._

_I jumped; I hadn't even heard her coming down the hallway. "Yes, Mom." Quickly I began applying a light layer of make up._

"_I just wanted to remind you that Alan and his friend from Karate should be here any minute."_

_My shoulders slumped as I gripped the side of the sink, groaning. I had completely forgotten about that! Glancing down at my watch, which read 4:15 PM, I vaguely recalled Alan saying they would be home by 4:30 PM at the latest._

_I glanced back up at the mirror. Finally satisfied with my attempts at erasing any remaining traces of puffiness or tears, I wandered out into the living room. Holding my head high, I smiled at my parents, creating a false air of cheerfulness around me, but somehow Mom sensed the lingering shroud of depression hanging over my shoulders. As she opened her mouth, the doorknob turned and Alan and his friend walked through the door._

_Thankful for the distraction, I spun around and the smile on my face immediately faded as I locked eyes with…him. Ryan J. Scott. _He_ was Alan's friend from karate? A pair of equally shocked eyes stared at me. Vaguely I heard the deep rumble of Alan's voice as he introduced our parents and me to Ryan. An awkward silence fell over the room as Ryan and I wordlessly stared at each other. At the expression of fear lingering in his gaze, I inwardly sneered. Apparently he wasn't sure if I had told Alan about our little encounter earlier._

_Alan exchanged an uneasy glance with Mom and Dad, which broke the stare between Ryan and I. Masking his shock, he held out his hand, with the intention of pretending nothing had ever happened between us. Disdainfully I glared at his hand, wrinkling my nose._

"_We've met," I deadpanned._

_As he flinched slightly under the sharp look my brother gave him, I smirked. Payback time, Ryan._

Sighing, I closed my eyes, inwardly cringing at the memory of how things used to be between us. All throughout high school we ignored each other. Even though my brother asked me several times why I hated Ryan so much, I never did give him a straight answer. What could I say?

After graduation, I didn't really see much of Ryan as we attended different collages. I never expected to see him again. However, five years later, shortly after my twenty-first birthday, the death of someone close to us, reunited Ryan and I, resulting in an unforgettable journey.

_Unbidden tears streamed down my cheeks as I stood, unaware of the pouring rain, staring at my brother's grave. Blinking, I stumbled forward, collapsing to my knees, an anguished scream of torment erupting from my throat. Why did you have to die? I silently yelled at him, angrily clenching my fists. Why Alan? Why did you have to join the military?_

_Dark rain clouds boiled across the sky, darkening the already gloomy and deserted cemetery. Swallowing hard, I recalled how I had begged him not to go, but in the end, with my parents, I had had to watch him walk away, with the uncanny feeling that this would be the last time I saw him alive. For years the haunting fear of one day opening the door and finding a representative from the military, bearing the news of my brother's death, on our doorstep, daily plagued my every conscious and subconscious moment. A lump rose in my throat as I flashed back to the night my nightmare came true._

_I never even got to say good-bye._

_Pressing my lips together, I pushed myself to my feet, rushing out into the raging storm, trying to out run the pain slowly eating away at my heart. Thick branches slapped across my face as I stumbled blindly through the darkness. Unable to see where I was going, I tripped. As I tried to get up, pain flared through my right ankle and I collapsed. Biting my lip, I forced myself up and continued running, trying to ignore the stabbing pain every time my foot hit the ground. The wind picked up pace as I fought my way through the underbrush._

_As flashes of lightning flared above the trees, thunder boomed in the distance. My hair clung to my face in stringy strands, while grimy lines of dirt trailed down my cheeks. Above, the trees swayed back and forth. Without stopping, I sloshed across the swampy and muddy grounds, hoping to find shelter._

_Brushing my wet bangs out of my eyes, I spotted a spacious thicket and hurried towards it. After crawling inside and leaning back against the trunk of a tree, I wrapped my arms around my knees, burying my face as I rocked back and forth._

_Why did you leave me, Alan?_

_Although I never had the best of relationships with him, I still loved him. I had wanted us to get closer and share an unbreakable bond, like what my mother had shared with her older brother. However, when Ryan entered our lives, he took away the only opportunity I had had for growing closer to my brother. Alan had always hung out with Ryan, but he never spent any time with me. Alan had always been there whenever Ryan was in trouble, but he never bothered to help me when I needed it. Alan had always given Ryan helpful advice, but he never spoke to me. I was his sister and yet he ignored me._

"_Daphne?"_

_At the sound of a nearby voice I glanced up to find Ryan staring down at me. I hadn't even heard him approaching. Without waiting for my reply, he sat down beside me, resting his arms upon his bent knees, an uncomfortable silence hanging over us._

"_How are you doing?" he asked quietly after a moment._

_Giving him a sideways glance, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. How do you think I'm doing? "Fine," I shrugged, recognizing his attempt to be cordial, "considering…considering I'm grieving over the loss of a brother I never knew."_

_He nodded slowly, as if my answer wasn't unexpected. However, his next words weren't expected._

"_Why do you hate me so much?"_

_My eyes snapped towards him as my mouth dropped. You've got to be kidding, my mind screamed at him. Abruptly I turned away, staring at the ground. Had he really forgotten the scarring effects his words had had on me all those years ago? Swallowing hard, I squeezed my eyes shut, unbidden images of the cold-hearted, unadulterated hatred in his eyes as his palm connected with my cheek, the sickening sound of skin against skin, followed by his unforgiving voice as he called me a-a-a…that word, flashed before my eyes. Shivering, I tightened my grip around my knees, an old pain swelling in my heart, reopening previous wounds, which I foolishly believed had been locked away in the darkest depths of my treasure box of regrets._

"_Daphne?"_

"_Because you took away the one person I wanted so desperately to be around," I heard myself reply as I stared at him through tears I hadn't even realized were there. "Alan." I swallowed hard, squelching the sobs threatening to break free as tears spilled over and began making their way down my cheeks. "You want to know what bothered me the most during our high school years?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He didn't reply. "Whenever he went out to hang out with friends, I knew you were one of them. I was his sister and yet he never spent anytime with me…and then when he joined the military, I-I…I was so scared of losing him. People die in wars and although we didn't have the best of relationships, I was still scared of waking up one day only to learn he'd been killed, murdered in an ambush…which is exactly what happened. You got to know him a lot better than I did."_

"_Just because we were always together doesn't mean he wasn't always thinking about you."_

"_If only that were true," I shook my head, lowering my gaze to my lap where I began pulling at imaginary threads while laughing humorlessly. Although what I had told him was part of the reason I hated him so much, I still hadn't told the heart of it. If he couldn't remember that…_

"_It is." Startled by the seriousness in his voice, I glanced back up at him. "He always regretted that you two never had a better relationship."_

_Desperately I searched his eyes, looking for some sign that what he said was true. "H-how do you know that?" I asked shaking my head, somehow unable to comprehend what he had told me._

"_Because he told me."_

_Momentarily startled by the expression of compassion and sympathy blazing in his eyes, I swallowed hard, breathing heavily as I turned away. Had Alan really wanted us to be closer? A hand touched my shoulder. Startled, I glanced up to meet Ryan's gaze filled with concern. Gently, he reached out, curling his fingers around the back of my neck, tugging me towards him. I stiffened as I felt him wrap his arms around me, but when he didn't let go, I gave a sigh of defeat, my body slowly relaxing. I buried my face against his chest, clutching the folds of his shirt. Reassuringly, he rubbed my arms, lightly resting his cheek on top of my head._

"_Thank you," I whispered a while later, swiping my sleeve across my face as I sat up, my voice choked. Somehow I knew I didn't need to clarify what I was thanking him for._

"_Your welcome," he replied softly as he gently wiped away the remaining dampness lingering on my cheeks._

During the following weeks, I often thought about that night, perplexed at the abrupt changes I had witnessed in him. _Grow up, Ryan!_ Maybe he finally had.

As we frequently began bumping into each other over the next three years, slowly our relationship shifted as the bitterness, anger, and hatred I had kept bottled up inside my heart disappeared. Although we were far from being best friends, I found we had a lot more in common than I'd have thought possible. However, the day after he had invited me to accompany him to the production of _Phantom of the Opera_, one of my all time favorite plays, everything changed.

That was the day the feelings came.

_Laughing, I fled down the path leading into the woods behind my apartment, hearing the telltale sound of his pounding of his footsteps gaining on me. Desperately I pushed my legs muscles faster, but they screamed in protest. Gasping for breath, my pace unconsciously slowed. Quickly he caught up with me, wrapping one arm around my waist as he tackled me to the ground._

"_I got you this time!" he exclaimed, tickling my sides._

"_Stop, stop!" I shrieked, uncontained giggles erupting from my throat mixed with the deep rumble of his hearty laughter, as my attempts to stop him grew weaker and weaker._

_Abruptly his laughter subsided as he leaned down, placing his hands on either side of my face. Breathing heavily, I stared up at him, suddenly aware of our intimate position. Absently one of his hands touched the side of my face, caressing it with his thumb. Involuntarily my eyes closed at the feel of his fingertips tracing my face, memorizing it. As his fingers came to rest beneath my chin, my eyes fluttered open. I shivered at the intensity alive in his eyes._

"_Ryan…" My whispered protest trailed off as he leaned forward, tilting his face to the side and pressing his lips against mine._

_Shocked, I automatically wrapped one hand around his waist, pulling him closer, while my other hand impulsively reached out and began lightly caressing his hair. A passion, unlike any I had ever known, broke out between us as he slid his tongue along the bottom of my lip, pleading for entry. Gasping, I relaxed my jaw, trembling as his tongue slipped in, massaging the back of mine. I couldn't think logically, too caught up in the feel of his lips brushing against mine. Slowing the kiss down into a caress, he pulled away, gazing down at me, his eyes slightly dilated. Wildly I stared up at him, breathing heavily, unable to explain the passion, which had passed between us._

"Now would be a good time to say something, Daphne" Ryan's strained voice broke into my thoughts, bringing me back to the present.

Blinking, shaken from my thoughts, I again stared down at our joined hands. _This is the point of no return_. Unexpectedly the Phantom's words to Christine while forcing her to chose between him and Raoul in the _Phantom of the Opera_ flashed through my mind. Once I admitted my feelings there would be no going back. An internal battle raged within my heart as numerous thoughts plagued my mind.

Part of me wanted to let go of our past and explore these new undeniable emotions, but the other part of me wanted things to remain the way they've always been. However, these feelings are strong…like I don't have a choice. But the severe, scarring pain I had suffered because of Ryan's torment all those years ago had made me scared. Scared that he had only played around with my heart until he had grown tired like he used to do during our high school days.

Dear God, what am I going to do?

Like ever girl I want to be loved. I want someone to care, to catch me when I'm falling, to wipe away my tears, and to be there for me. Although over the years, our relationship had developed into something deeper and richer, could I really give him my heart?

Slowly, hesitantly, uncertainly I lifted my hand, found a stray lock of hair hanging over his eyes, and brushed it back. As my fingertips trailed across his cheek and down to his jaw line, his eyes involuntarily slipped closed. Without hesitation, he reached up and caught my hand within his, tenderly stroking the back. Swallowing hard, I lifted my eyes towards his.

"I think…I think I'm in love with you too, Ryan," I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Are you sure?" he asked warily, his throaty voice thick with emotion. Uncertainly, his gaze bore intently into mine.

Inhaling sharply, I nodded, tilting my face up to meet his and pressing my lips against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life before."

_This is the point of no return._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I forgot to post this with the rest of my story. In regards to the swear word, it's only for a purpose. I wanted to show Ryan in a cruel light the first time we see him, giving Daphne another reason to hate him so much, and then show how he slowly becomes nice. Normally, I don't like swearing and try to stay away from it in my stories, but again for this one story, I felt it was okay.

Hope you enjoyed Point of No Return as much as I did writing it. Please R&R!


End file.
